


蝴蝶效应

by cccl



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl





	蝴蝶效应

摸脸ver

01

平井桃的租房进了水，这件事很倒霉。

“可能是租的房子天花板漏了吧”，她呼噜呼噜地吸着奶茶里的椰果，漫不经心地跟林娜琏提起，“不过反正不太住那儿”。

从公司分配的集体宿舍搬出去后，同阶段成员们开始陆陆续续有了个人外务。

平井是最后搬出寝室的。那个时候平井刚接了个外景的固定综艺，等国外遛了一圈晒黑了两圈回来，她才后知后觉地发现其他成员都已经搬走了。明明带了许多土特产塞得包包拉链都要炸开了，真是可惜。

“啊，桃回来了”，林娜琏抬起脚后跟脱鞋子，又站不太平稳地晃了晃，“我有行李落下了”。

“我来帮娜琏姐姐。”

说是把行李落下了，但林娜琏到底是行李太多还是压根没整理，原本的四人寝室愣是被她的东西塞得满满当当。

平井自然是没有怨言的，边收拾边好奇询问对方这是哪来的那是什么东西。撕下床头贴的手幅，会发出喀啦喀啦的声音。是粉丝送的，今后还会有很多，到她和林娜琏的双人手幅，平井没有出声了，从四角小心翼翼地掀起，而没有由中间撕裂。

“这个是什么？”

“以前买的，桃喜欢的话就送你啊。”

林娜琏撇了眼从小袋子里掉出的桃子吊坠的项链，大方又坦然。

打包完行李，两个人叫了外卖，等外卖的时候吃平井桃带回的特产。林娜琏对于蹭对方零食的事情上颇有心得，当然她也知道无论是谁平井都不会拒绝。

平井通常是没有怨言的。

屋子里漏了水，她说，啊、稍微有点麻烦呢，末了皱着鼻子笑。

“那桃要不然先住我那儿吧”，林娜琏学她的口吻，同样轻描淡写地提议，以至于像是玩笑话。

“娜琏酱，不会不方便吧？”

许是最近接了在日本的固定综艺，平井对成员的称呼就习惯性加了本土软糯糯的昵称，林娜琏从以前就觉得日本女孩子说话的方式和语调都是肉垫般软乎乎的可爱。

“你就搬过来吧”，她说，没有去回答方便不方便。

林娜琏跑到平井租房，果真天花板还在嘀嗒嘀嗒地淌水。她吃着平井桃的零食，边翘着腿刷手机，根本没有帮上忙。最多就是对方土头灰脸的出来时，林娜琏伸手去抹她侧脸的灰，把对方弄得花猫似的。

平井的脾气太好了，仅此而已的戏弄绝不会生气。

年上非要跟她分一袋行李，其实不过是到地下停车库的距离。

然后平井桃就住到了林娜琏家。

02

出道六年，认识的第九年，细数是林娜琏人生的三分之一，而超过了平井桃的三分之一。

她对这种事情斤斤计较，想让平井知道，又不想对方知道。

“娜琏姐姐要出去吗？”

“待会给你带晚餐。”

她拨弄着新剪的发型，久违剪了刘海还是有点不习惯。而去见凑崎原本不需要如此隆重的，依照林娜琏的性格，随意戴副眼镜就可以出门了，眼妆都省得画，但她偏偏用了鲜亮又活泼的妆容。

“嗯、嗯……”

平井答话，有些心不在焉的。

“娜琏姐姐还是跟桃住一起啦”，凑崎的消息灵光，眼睛挤成狭长的缝，将吸管咬得瘪瘪的才抬头看她。

昔日尚且残留着几分少女气息的队友已经完完全全变成了成熟女人，她拨了拨耳际的头发，耳垂上的棱形饰物折射出光芒、摇摇欲坠的危险感。林娜琏有些不甘心，但不得不承认凑崎纱夏所述的事实。

她伸手包住了对方和身形同样单薄的手指。

“纱夏没有问题吗？”

“姐姐指的是什么？”

“休息一下比较好吧。”

凑崎搅拌了下杯子里的饮料，五彩斑斓的，对身体不好，但是她喜欢。吸管的上端有齿印，中段被捻在手里，她没所谓地歪着头。

“那个啊，医生说定期去看就好。倒是我还以为娜琏姐姐终于来找我进行恋爱相谈，我比较想知道你们之间的八卦。”

“咳，哪有什么八卦。”

“比如爱情长跑终于要告一段落之类的。”

林娜琏心中大呼麻烦，遇上凑崎纱夏让她原本的提问都没顾得上抛出，就被对方的好奇心塞了个满怀。

凑崎要在韩国活动一段时间，而名井必须得待在日本拍戏，所以林娜琏收到了对方让她帮忙关照凑崎的信息。但林娜琏是谁，自己顺藤摸瓜扯拉出一箩筐事实，比如凑崎最近心理状况出了点问题，也有她不知道的，比如凑崎和名井现在的关系。

凑崎纱夏捂得太紧了。

明明她和凑崎是曾经知晓彼此秘密的存在，被拧在同一根绳子上的伙伴那样。结果她都没获取什么情报，但凑崎看起来确实不算糟。至少在林娜琏起身逃跑时，对方还噙着游刃有余的笑容。

真是、比以前更麻烦了。

回到家平井就嘟哝着“好饿、好饿”，接过她的便当却没有马上坐到餐厅。林娜琏脱鞋子时摇摇晃晃，她便不动声色地搭把手，然后接过来放到鞋架上。

林娜琏洗了澡，捂着浴巾出来时平井桃已经乖乖收拾了便当盒子，从她接起电话开始目光就一刻不停地在天花板和林娜琏间游移。没来得及吹的头发濡湿了浴巾，变得湿漉漉地黏着后背，有水滴沿着两块蝴蝶骨中间凹陷的脊背处下滑。

平井桃实在是好懂，有的时候反而棘手得叫她不知如何是好。

当然通话人是名井南这件事林娜琏也不打算告诉对方。

03

林娜琏和之前共演的男明星绯闻传得沸沸扬扬，以前就有的，不晓得什么原因又卷土重来。非要说的话，就是最近还要录几集综艺，又是合作关系。

算了算了吧，她看起来就像是适于让一切雄性生物激起保护欲的对象。可也总是不至于晃着八卦记者的领子、告诉他们“我喜欢平井桃”，连平井本人都不晓得知不知道呢。

林娜琏以前总以为对方是知道的，三年前她们就磨磨蹭蹭地暧昧不清，现在甚至度过了漫长的暧昧期步入平稳阶段。当然如果不是那个时候平井和名井交往了的话，说不定她已经告白了。

林娜琏这样的女孩子固然是有些骄傲的，从小得到的褒奖和宠爱不至于令她翘起鼻子，却一定是高高仰着头颅。

“喜欢你”这句话自然也就被粉碎在那个时候。

“娜琏姐姐这点真的很麻烦”，凑崎说你跟迟钝的人较劲，最后兜兜转转吃亏的人还是你。

也没有很吃亏啊——

平井盘着腿给她吹头发，水汽缠绕着指尖，指尖缠绕着发梢，平井把脸埋在她的肩膀。“好香，下次干脆跟娜琏姐姐用同样的洗发水吧”。草率送出的项链，吊坠贴近了锁骨，她想起平井大大方方地跟粉丝说，是娜琏姐姐送的哦。

分不清是夸赞还是讨要表扬。

偶尔她也会被温和磨去了耐心，在平井的掌心中扑腾了两下，又由对方把松松垮垮贴着手掌的姿势变成了十指相扣。

“娜琏姐姐喜欢怎么样的男性呢？”

电视里果不其然在播放她绯闻对象的综艺。平井桃的点真的蛮奇怪的，小气的点的也与众不同。

“个子比我高、聪明、细心，会明白我在想什么”，林娜琏掰着指头跟她数。

年下安静下来，不再黏黏糊糊絮絮叨叨说着，紧握的手也松开了。当然林娜琏觉得看个电视而已，确实没有必要牵手。

综艺录制被提上日程。她的绯闻对象在结束工作后凑过来。

“既然已经是第二次合作，林小姐方便交换联系方式吗？”

不方便也没人好意思说吧，何况穿着藏蓝色卫衣站在经纪人姐姐旁边的不是平井桃又是谁呢。

平井要是伸手来阻止的话她就说不太方便了。视线固然是率直而专注的，林娜琏坦然沐浴在其中，唰唰唰把自己的手机号码输进去，末了还顺势拨了号。她扬了扬手机，表示自己也存了他的号码。

林娜琏走在前面，边想着平井是盯着她的脊背、还是后脑勺呢。

04

论小气的话，林娜琏总是更甚的。她斤斤计较着当初日本练习生、也就是凑崎比她先认识平井几天，名井呢，虽然迟但又和平井交往过。

“什么啊、哪有这样的计算的，我又没喜欢桃”，凑崎夸张地做了颤抖的动作，“还好没有喜欢，姐姐那么在意的话，就快点搞定她。”

她摆了摆手，说不，反正还有时间慢慢厮磨。

“谈恋爱真麻烦”，凑崎又说，“我看了就更不想谈恋爱了。”

总让人分不清她哪句话是出自于真心。

“前几天认识朋友介绍了人，把房子的天花板修好了。”

而事实上平井桃只会说这些，等林娜琏好不容易把租房的事情从记忆里扒拉出来时，哼哼都懒得哼了。

只听说过爱情慢跑，哪有原地兜圈甚至后退的事。

几天过去，平井的行李还好好存放在她的客房，本人盘着腿看电视，见她回来就趴在沙发背那懒懒散散地说“欢迎回来”，也会认真规划晚餐虽然厨艺最多称得上五分。

“是跟南学的。”

林娜琏又默默将分数往下落到三分。

平井桃去客串一部戏。

女主角瘦瘦小小的，笑起来有点儿可爱，鼻尖被风吹得微红，“呀”地叫着往平井那缩，两个人没有拍摄的时候就瑟瑟发抖抱在一起。

其实才几天的拍摄，自己偷偷来探班被凑崎知道了又要遭到无情嘲笑了吧。羽绒服把林娜琏裹成了大白熊，她想平井或许认不出她来了，包括接对方回家然后到最近和朋友去的店里吃饭之类的计划云云都可以一并抛弃了。

“内、娜琏姐姐——”

刚刚拍完自己的全部戏份，平井就哒哒哒地跑过来了，连工作人员备好的羽绒服都没有接，然后打了个大大的喷嚏。

到底有没有在好好长大啊？

林娜琏在前面走得很快，平井桃一会跑一会拖拖拉拉地走几步，倒也没有落下，从打开车门到回家的途中都老老实实、安安静静的。

她回房间泡了个热水澡，想着晚饭该吃什么明天有什么新工作，把平井的事情一股脑丢到了脑后。结果约摸大半个小时走出房间时，门边缩成小团的生物盘腿坐着，双手从毛衣的袖子里钻出，扯住了林娜琏的衣服。

“本来是想蹲着的，蹲累了......”

平井桃先开口认罪，见林娜琏只是挑了挑眉毛，难辨喜怒又絮絮叨叨接着说了。

“那个共演不是跟姐姐也合作过嘛，所以多聊了几句。”

“有吗？”林娜琏有点记不清了，但不妨碍心情好了几分。

“那你们聊些什么呢？”

“比如、娜琏姐姐会不会也喜欢我。”

05

平井桃表演过的蹩脚魔术，其一是以前直播里用磁铁分隔的圆珠笔去戳白纸的戏码，粉丝和林娜琏啪啪啪地鼓掌。现在观众大概只有林娜琏一个了——

由平井的袖子里滑出来的项链，吊坠是兔子形状的。

“想说用这个回礼之前的项链，这样可以凑一对的吧？”

林娜琏想到了几年前，趁着休假平井老家也跑了，对方父母也见了，当然所预想的轰轰烈烈的戏码差了几分，最后也不过是平平淡淡的朋友间的热络。去日本前特意去占卜，显示的是“最适合告白的时间”，结果连挑选的项链没有送出。那大概已经是她们最最适合顺其自然就在一起交往的时候了。

“桃是什么时候喜欢我的？”

林娜琏接过对方的项链，没有说喜欢，也没有说不喜欢。

“好像是两年前，不知道娜琏姐姐是什么时候”，平井说她有想过这个问题，“如果我先喜欢的娜琏姐姐，那单相思的人只有我也挺好的，如果娜琏姐姐先喜欢我当然也......嗯？”

管他认识得早一点迟一点、谁爱谁多几分少几毫。林娜琏想，上演几年前还称得上青春末端错过的戏码也无所谓，她其实花了好久想填补曾经，所以迟迟没有迈出下一步。

如果平井桃再不来亲她，她就要去吻平井了。

37ver：

01

夕阳已经没有泛出光来了，带着醉了脸的红躺在屋顶上，像是水煮蛋一样，凑崎纱夏说。“从颜色上就不对了”，平井说，“是嘛”，凑崎不甚在意。

名井南想着这些，看脚底由水泥地变成了石板路、再是公园里的沙，抬头时就看见凑崎坐在公园里的秋千上摇摇晃晃。她明明穿着高跟鞋，裙子因为姿势凹陷贴紧了膝盖，整个人往前倾斜、好似真的要脱离地面。名井捉住了绳子，这决定了秋千摇摆了几下，就慢慢停下来了。

“南”，凑崎站起来后才往斜后方看，“你回来啦”。

不是雀跃的、在低迷的情绪里勉强上扬，还得归功于她甜美的的声线。

“来我家坐坐吧。”

对认识六、七年有余的人之间略显生疏，因为名井说完没有得到凑崎回应，她们就陷入了沉默的气氛。非常非常的奇怪，有时候凑崎会找话题聊，没有说话时两个人便安安静静的，但要说心有芥蒂关系恶劣，又委实不算。

名井在前面走，凑崎一言不发地尾随她。她们的影子磕磕碰碰，本人倒是保持着几十公分的距离。

“南以前的家附近，我是说和父母住的地方也有秋千吧？”

“嗯，亏你还记得。”

“我不太喜欢。”

“那个确实比较老旧，现在的不错吧。”

名井拨了拨因为新戏重新剪的短发，剧拍完了，头发略长了些，她思考着好久没见凑崎了。一个月、还是两个月？

凑崎对她家里熟门熟路，这又将她们的关系剥落了普通同事的外壳。询问了名井后，对方从衣柜了取了件宽大的白T。“我穿过的”，年下皱了皱眉头，“用不着每次都拿新的吧”，被挑着下巴这样子说了，名井只得叹了口气说随便。

就总是如此。

名井换着台的期间，凑崎擦着头发出来了。湿漉漉的发梢、也将她的眉眼勾勒得湿润，好似碰碰眼皮能触到一整个手心的眼泪。她俯下身问名井现在电视里播放着什么，水滴到裤子上很凉，凑崎甚至不爱擦干身体，在地板积了小滩的水渍。

被触碰眼皮时，凑崎闭了眼，但马上又睁开了，从额头滚落的水滴砸到名井的手背。

“吹风机放在第一个抽屉里。”

“唔”，凑崎卸妆后的面容干净清纯，总是会让人心软些的。她对名井的温柔语调只听话地点了点头，没有去捉弄年下。怎么会想到捉弄呢？那明明是好几年前的相处方式了。

名井终于停下转台的手，这档综艺她以前念书的时候喜欢，后来去了韩国出道就没怎么看了，现在作息习惯又拨回了好几年前的。

她“咯咯”地发出了有点儿傻的笑声，见凑崎从房间里出来就收敛起来。对方的头发还是没有完全吹干，垂在肩头时感受到了沉下来的水汽。埋下的脑袋去啃咬她的肩膀，名井“嘶”了下，但咬得不深，倒是沿着齿痕落下的吻绵长细腻。

“南”，她的头发钻到名井的肩窝，发出了这样的讯号。

名井穿过对方的腋下，只有指尖探进了T恤，沿着肋骨下坠时，有错觉凑崎比以前瘦了，因而没法形成一个拥抱。

02

凑崎总是比较偏向在沙发上做这种事，紧密狭隘的空间被两个人轻易填满，交叠着容不下缝隙。

但是事后就比较麻烦了，凑崎固然是不重，但整个儿重量压在名井身上，或是她得想办法将年上弄到卧室去，都比较麻烦。只能由着对方将下巴搁在她肩头，头发缠绕在沙发边缘。

“听说小桃和娜琏姐姐交往了？”

“没有吧。”

“那真的是很慢了。”

名井惯常在称呼平井时加上昵称，而她早就不这么叫凑崎了。早就，是什么时候？是三年前吧，名井和平井交往的期间，大约凑崎是想给她们空间而兀自拉开了距离。

然后待到她们再有交集时，已经变成了现在的关系。

凑崎脱力地伏在名井身上，微微的颤抖或是喘息都能沿着皮肤传递，她没有睡着，甚至没有闭眼睛。嗯，向来如此，名井早就意识到对方是对周围保持着警惕的人，决计不会将太多的东西暴露给对方。

“我去给你倒水吧？”

“待会儿”，凑崎蹭了蹭她的脖颈，难得失去了精神。

“哦”，名井不动了，还是觉得气氛略显尴尬。

她不太明白，和交往过的平井都已然恢复正常的成员关系，和眼前的人至于出现如此大的缝隙么？可她也不想开口问凑崎。

差不多过了半小时，对方又去洗了澡，说要早点回去，明天一大早就有固定的mc工作。喔喔，名井顺势说自己可能接下来要在韩国待一阵子。年上穿衣服的动作顿了顿，慢悠悠地说知道了。

之后凑崎也来了几次，名井恰好都在家，就有一次那人蹲在门边的台阶上，单薄的衣服紧紧贴着脊背。

“保安大叔怎么放纱夏进来的？”

“就聊了几句，说是你的朋友就被放进来了，可能是觉得我长得好看。”

“看来得换套房子了。”

名井边输密码，边和对方开玩笑，气氛难得轻松下来。

凑崎从后面压过来，胸部抵着名井的脊背，让她有些不自然，更多的搞不清楚后面的人的想法。

门已经开了，由于是朝外的，被两个人的重量压着一会儿又自动关闭了。

名井再度抬起手臂往旁边挪了挪，熟练输入那串密码。

胡闹的人才从她身上爬起来，手背在身后，好似非常无辜。

“明天机场不用送你吧？”

“那个啊”，名井歪头想了想，“不用”。

03

无论这些年以来变得成熟也好，在外可以独当一面也好，待在凑崎面前还是跟以前差不多，或者说她们之间的时光停留在三年前。但是凑崎独自一人往前走了，变得偶尔难以参透。

比如这个姐姐变得更加成熟明艳，那曾经的嬉闹打趣都丢失到了哪里？她那个时候喝醉了，轻咬名井的手指，由指腹吻到手心，潮湿的鼻息和温暖的水汽环绕着自己。年下很少冲动，只不过对方那天仰头看她，用了久违的称呼、在名字后串了亲昵的点缀——

“小南。”

那之后凑崎自然而然地约她，有时她们会先去哪吃饭，共同话题是什么什么成员的近况，或者自己近期的工作。通常聊完后、当然说汇报工作更确切些，就没有话说了。凑崎吃了两口布丁，说太甜了，推给她，名井想对方到底有多少是属于偶像人设的捏造部分，边默默垂头吃。昏暗的灯光营造出烛光晚餐的氛围太浪费，不如回家。可是下一次是谁去谁家的话，再然后两个人又遗忘了之前的经历似的约了饭局，陷入了循环往复的怪圈。

凑崎的综艺名井都有看，某次对方洗完澡出来她没有注意到，年上就勾着她的脖子说看本尊吧。名井的脸皮已经没有和以前一样薄了，她摸索到对方的腰按压下去，果真凑崎就软了身子，只有嘴角还高高扬着。

难得名井在韩国的工作比想象中还要顺利，因而比跟对方说的返程时间提早了好几天。她在飞机上不小心睡着了，梦到她们还没出道的时候。那个时候凑崎脸上好多肉哦，她想，女孩子的婴儿肥，撑不起狡猾又灵动的人设。平井在节目里被淘汰的晚上她睡不着，没想到凑崎也是，跑过来钻进她的被窝。

“纱夏姐姐睡不着吗？”

凑崎没有答话，兀自抬起她的胳膊，然后把自己的手臂搭在名井的腰上，两个人在队友的呼吸声和黑暗中紧紧依偎。

“没关系，姐姐在呢”，凑崎说。

也不管名井有没有听到、有没有在心里把她当姐姐一样依靠。

非常任性的、麻烦的、温柔的人。

“......航班即将抵达，请各位乘客收拾好行李，准备......”

没头没尾的梦。名井检查了下自己的手提包，把手机的飞行模式关闭，踩着高跟鞋噔噔地走出去。她决定今天去凑崎那儿，临时决定的。她想告诉凑崎，自己以前确实依赖着她、把她当成重要的人，那么横壑着的巨大裂痕也会被缝补吧。

好在没有带行李箱，拦了机场的出租车就能轻装上阵。她报了个地址，随手戳进娱乐新闻的首页，下滑时看到了不大不小的标题，不算注目也恰好没有被她忽略。是关于某个男性综艺咖的负面新闻，虽然骚扰女艺人的类似报道很多，新闻里不幸的女主角不过是个三流的团体成员，但关键是这个人就是现在凑崎的搭档。

凑崎同她聊过各式的合作对象，谈及此人，只是说小川先生是个有趣的人。

名井给凑崎打了个电话，没有接。

提着包小跑实在不像少女偶像会干的事，名井的偶像包袱向来极重，换做两三年前可能就觉得不太行了。高跟鞋噔在地面的反作力让小腿肚又酸又痛，过去膝盖损伤的地方隐隐作痛。

“等一下”，电梯门刚刚合拢、竟依言打开了，而她用了自己根本想象不到的音量。

打开的电梯门内站着的正是凑崎和那个男艺人。他们相谈甚欢，相比之下捂着膝盖喘气的名井就略显狼狈了。

“啊，这位是我的队友”，凑崎噙着无懈可击的笑容，用圆规测量也不过如此，“小南，他是我的搭档小川先生”。

04

凑崎她就像太阳，可是纵然是太阳也有日食，也有阴影。

成员们说凑崎私底下同样如此，从未见过太阳布上阴影的模样。

和小川道了别，当然是凑崎独自挥了挥手，名井的手仍旧插在大衣的口袋里。年上拽着她的胳膊，好似亲密无间，她们之间实际上总有一堵墙、或者是一条巨大的缝隙。

之后去了名井家，无外乎是平时会做的那些事。凑崎把头埋在名井的肩膀上一言不发，偶尔被迫从喉咙里挤压着破碎的声音。

“纱夏最近有上综艺吗？”

“嗯？没有。”

很少会看到这个人失去余裕、变得像是被谁欺负了一样、迷迷糊糊地说。

大概是近日来本就疲惫，最后凑崎声线沙哑地抓着名井的后背、睡着了。

名井挪了挪身子，伸手触到凑崎的眼泪，不由自主地吻去那些平时看不到的东西。沙发上的包滚了两圈、掉到地板，里面的饰物和化妆品叮叮啷啷地到处滚动。她觉得有些头疼，但仍旧揽着凑崎，另外一只手摸索着，将包提起来。有什么瓶子不小心掉落在地板上，不是化妆品那种会发出闷响，而是里面有什么东西被摇晃得哗啦啦的。她叹了一口气，心想希望不要弄破什么贵重的东西才好。凑崎会指责她吗？不、印象里对方从未责怪过自己。

想了想，她还是略微费劲地把年上挪回了卧室，转身去收拾客厅的狼籍。

化妆品和饰物都还完好，有歪了头绳被名井偷偷调节回原来的位置，手机和眼镜之类的好在都没有摔坏。只是名井看见了发出哐哐清脆响声的东西，当然确实不是化妆品之类的，那是一小瓶药，仅仅是摇晃就能发现已经空了大半。

“南，可以给我倒杯水么？”

“嗯。”

她记下了品名，然后把东西都塞回包里。

凑崎从床上探出身来，被子从身体滑落，眼睛下方的青色眼圈和凸出的直线形状锁骨连成了苍白脆弱的模样。

“今天留下来吃饭吧”，名井说，“我去超市买点食材”。

杯子在凑崎手里转了一圈，她似乎相当为难。

“如果是看到了那瓶药，就大可不必了。”

她把杯子塞回名井手里，重新缩回被窝，既没有刻意躲避名井目光而背过身去，也没有给出其他回应。

名井只得退出卧室，尽管这儿是她家。

凑崎的药品是心理方面的。

到底是怎样的缘由、又是从什么时候开始的？所有的一切都像是散落的拼图，名井擅长拼图，却无法将关于对方的一起拼凑起来。

她们忙忙碌碌，就算名井想见面，之后总是岔开了工作的地点，以至于相当长一段时间没能见面。她听说林娜琏和平井桃已经住到一起了，没头没尾地发了句吐槽。

“你们好慢啊。”

“南才是，最慢的那个吧”，林娜琏说。

组合里最大的姐姐虽然跟凑崎都是天马行空捉摸不透的，好歹林娜琏还算比较靠谱，她思考着其中的缘由。

“纱夏最近会待在韩国吧？”

“是啊，我就是想拜托姐姐照顾她。”

和平井不同的是，名井并不尽然算是迟钝的类型，她不过是专注一个方向就会忽视周围的存在，可已经太久了。林娜琏眯着眼睛，觉得沉默寡言的年下这次好歹没有跑错方向。

05

和凑崎维持这样的关系是几个月、还是一年了呢。

期间名井有过些问题想要问，或是压根没问出口、或是在试探的阶段就被轻易拨回来了。

轻飘飘的、好似气球要不断往天上飞，被名井拽在手心里。她看见凑崎弓起背、薄汗和红晕浅浅地覆盖着皮肤，这份疼痛给予了那个人重量，施加之后让她软绵绵地窝在名井这儿。凑崎是明媚的、明朗到产生没有阴影的错觉，但名井已经窥见对方的阴影，想着想着愈发在意起来。

林娜琏和平井桃开始交往了，恰巧是在她们时隔数月的回归之前。零零散散的成员聚集起来，名井才又看见了凑崎，慵慵倦倦、翘着的嘴角被赋予了成熟女人的韵致。因为已经习惯了那样不正常的关系，作为同事间的关联反而被一再稀释，让她觉得有些不自然。

名井略一犹豫，凑崎身边的位置就被其他成员占据了，她们拥抱了下，凑崎的吻落在对方的脸颊。

看起来再正常不过了。

于是她只能硬着头皮去坐到林娜琏旁边。

曾经和平井相互依偎的、青涩的恋情也自然被重新翻出来，林娜琏靠在她的肩膀，不顾平井探头探脑，小声和许久未见的年下交谈着。

“那个时候，我真的有怪过小南，但是想想你几乎是什么错都没有，只能说不小心错过了吧......”

“几乎是？”

忙内几个难得喧闹起来，林娜琏偏移了方向，和名井贴得更近。

“唯一觉得太过分的是，那个时候纱夏不是在你家楼下等了好久，当时我还跟她悄悄讲了你的坏话。”

林娜琏以为对方会吐槽她的不打自招，结果名井皱着眉头，像是在努力回忆、或者记忆力根本不存在这段。

“南......你不知道吗？纱夏说你是出门了，回家的时候有好好谈过”，她的神色有点儿古怪，“不会是没有碰见吧”。

“娜琏姐姐还记得是什么时候吗？”

“差不多三年前、我去找平井桃那次。”

年下蹙着眉头，让林娜琏想到了以前名井拼图到最后阶段之前做梳理时的样子。不管怎么说，她们两个之间总有一个是说谎的，名井南或者凑崎纱夏。

今天聚集起来没有什么繁重的任务，大致就是行程的确认，过后一行人连带staff浩浩荡荡地去店里吃饭。好几个成员都喝得多了些，名井是喝酒不上脸的类型，独自喝了好几杯，到最后乖乖伏在桌子上。平井跑过去，不管问什么年下都乖乖回答“嗯”，虽说一来一回几次就被林娜琏拖走了。

“没关系，我送南回去就行了”，凑崎偏过头示意工作人员来帮忙。结果名井十分乖，既不挣扎也不胡闹，只是非要拉着凑崎的手才肯好好走路。

两个人的租房都很久没有收拾了，最后被工作人员送到了宾馆，名井的酒也醒了大半，只是现在反而脸颊桃红，唇色也红得鲜艳。“热”，她嘟哝着，却没有松开环住的凑崎的腰。

“你的药，是因为那个合作对象的原因吗、还是我？”

“不是、各种原因吧，我和他不是那样的关系，只是那天和工作人员吃饭后被小川送回家，有些事情很难完全划分界线。南也知道在行业里待久了总会有难以自我疏导的时候，过阵子就好了。”

“会好的吧？”

年下许是喝了酒的原因吧，变得格外难缠起来，谈吐幼稚，却让凑崎难以回答。

“过阵子就好了”，凑崎重复了一遍，显然不想继续话题。

“纱夏喜欢我吗？”

凑崎想直起身来，年下反倒更加亲密地锢住了她的腰身，温热的吐息不断打在凑崎的脖颈。她闭着眼睛，睫毛一颤一颤的。

“以前喜欢过，三年前吧，这个当时也过阵子就好了，所以放心吧，你不用觉得困扰。”

她轻轻说完，心想年下再怎么样也该放开了吧，而且搞不好名井明天就忘了。

凑崎从名井身上爬起来，结果看着安安分分的人再度伸手拽了她一把。

名井带着酒精的炙热的吻落到她的唇瓣上，动作却迟迟没有推进，停留在她的脊背，光是环着她。

凑崎挑了挑眉毛。

然后她的手沿着名井衬衫的下摆、由里面慢慢地解扣子。反过来就没有受到任何阻碍，凑崎叹了一口气，手上却没有停下，最后去吻名井的眼泪。

“南也觉得疼了吧，这样就一笔勾销了。”

凑崎她是不能用着同情的、怜悯的眼光去看待的存在。以前的事情终于变成了完整的画面，在名井浑浑沌沌的脑海里。但是凑崎一定不喜欢谈论过去，不喜欢由心疼堆砌起来的感情。例如和平井交往期间凑崎在她家楼下等了一天的事，她现在知晓了，但凑崎认为没有必要，那就没有必要翻开旧篇。名井摇咬着下唇，刚刚对方毫不留情的动作让哪儿都疼痛起来。

“那我们就谈以后吧。”

凑崎躺到名井身边，看见对方身上深深浅浅的吻痕开始思考方才动作是否太过欺负人，就见年下侧过身抱住了她。

如何用一个怀抱述说喜欢，而不是心疼、怜悯的意味，或许一个是不够的，那么以后，许多个叠加，那个时候凑崎总会知道的。

“我从现在开始喜欢纱夏，虽然不一定会得到回应什么的，但以后也有可能再喜欢上我吧。”

“嗯。”

其实是喜欢的、并且一直喜欢着的，关于这点她还不想告诉名井。

但总有一日，面对林娜琏的盘问可以说出“是喔，我和南正在交往中”。

06

灼热的空气还未被冷气抽离，至少凑崎是觉得热的。她埋在名井家里的真皮沙发上，不断滚下的汗珠打湿了头发。

“可以把空调温度调低一点吗？”她哑着声说。

凑崎很少在做这种事的时候开口，名井顿了几秒，听话地去摸索遥控。

喘息声未免过于急促了些，名井伸手去摸凑崎的脸，然后沉默着把对方翻转过来。

那个人在哭，咬着下唇。

不知道哪个动作弄痛她了，还是说过去的许多次凑崎都有这么觉得但没有告诉她。起初的一点点生气都消融得无影无踪，她被磨得一点脾气都没有。凑崎反倒毫无自知地支起身子，松开钳制的下唇残留了牙印。她碰了碰名井的嘴唇，问怎么了。

年下拾起地板摊着的外套，披在对方身上，说今天就不要做下去了，我给你烧饭。

不知道哪里出了差错，名井被对方拉住手腕时这样想。

“南马上又要有新剧了吧，两、三个月见不到面也说不定。”

然后名井又坐下来。凑崎顺势爬到她的腿上、披着身上的自己经常穿的外套啪地掉到地面。年下维系了很久只是去亲吻对方的动作，先是啄吻，然后深吻的时候却只是把凑崎搂得更紧了。凑崎其实是喜欢这样的，被她亲吻才会闭上眼睛，非常乖的样子。她磨蹭着挪动身子，边微微喘气边浮起浅浅的笑。

“南不想继续下去嘛？”

“不是……我只是想说……到时候去了剧组想要见面的时候还是能见面的。”

“嗯。”

凑崎的脑袋埋在她肩膀，闷闷地应声。

她们大多时候是能够对彼此的行为心领神会的，但名井总觉得到了关键的环节就会掉链子。

就像她自认为和凑崎表白后至少会有所不同，但、那几天之后收到对方的信息，去凑崎家一起吃了饭，过后坐在沙发上看电视。到男女主角拥吻的时刻，凑崎就吻了吻名井的唇角，手指划过她的侧脸，说南的脸好烫。

两个人还是纠缠到了一起。

表露心迹的事只不过是个石子，沉入了海底便没能留下痕迹。

老实说，从一开始名井就没有想过要发展这样的关系。现在回想起来，从她和平井交往那会儿起，对方就慢慢地远离她。这种疏远既是缄默不语的、又是日积月累的，直至亲手给她们之间的关系捅了个大窟窿。

名井有去做些努力，被对方不紧不慢地拨开后，却在凑崎喝醉后有了意想不到的展开。

这件事很难开口问凑崎。

后来对方若无其事地发来了第二次第三次邀约，名井也去了。

名井总觉得，如果不抓住凑崎的话，那个人就会坠落到她看不见的深渊里去。

07

“那件事是娜琏姐姐告诉南的吧？”

“哪件事……好吧，是我。”

凑崎的目光是属于狩猎者的，带着灼灼的视线望向谁的时候，林娜琏只得摊手认输，不过她认为自己还没失去反击的斗志。

“告诉她有什么不好，纱夏很害怕从她那收到愧疚之类的感情嘛？”

“不害怕，只是……不喜欢。”

太凑崎纱夏风格的回答，但林娜琏注意到对方的指尖颤抖了几下，然后握成了拳头。

“算啦，我没想管那么多闲事，今天说好是出来玩的，我还约了别人哦。”

林娜琏弯起眼睛，加上她最近剪的刘海，看起来重返了三年前那般的少女感。

说是别人，平井和名井陆续抵达前凑崎就已经猜了个七七八八。

“明天新剧就要开拍了”，她低下头，含住了果汁的吸管。

“所以今天才出来一起庆祝下，娜琏姐姐说的。”

可在游乐园里，平井明明有很多项目不能玩，被林娜琏拖着到处跑并负责看管包包，还是乐呵呵的样子。就那样脖子上挂着包，手里举着棉花糖被林娜琏拍照。

现阶段虽然还是有粉丝认出她们，倒不至于一定要热情围过来要求签名之类的。

“内，过山车要玩吗、还是算了吧？”

“也不是不行。”

和到处疯玩的两人走散后，所谓的相聚又变成了名井和凑崎两个人的独处。周围乱哄哄的，不管是喜悦还是热闹她们都没法儿融入进来。

名井牵着凑崎的手，看她微微侧着身子，精巧的鼻梁和小小的唇连同眯起的眼睛，不知道在想些什么。但无意间笑起来之后，危险的气息都被冲淡成奶油泡芙那样香甜地发酵着。

既然那么喜欢过山车之类的项目的话，名井想，节目里都有坐的，没什么大不了的。

结果她们是最后落座的两人，车上只剩下一前一后的位置。名井还在犹豫的时候，前座的小女孩非常善解人意地和她们换了座位，坐到了闷声不语的另外一个小孩旁边。

“你们是情侣吧，不要吵架哦”，她捏了捏凑崎的手掌，被她所认为看起来更亲切些的姐姐摸摸头。

“我们没有吵架”，凑崎说。

以往过山车攀到顶峰或是还未到达之前，名井就开始闭上眼睛。当然综艺里是不太可以的，她只能惨白着一张脸被吐槽。

而凑崎通常都是兴致勃勃的样子，将手高举到头顶啦，趴在栏杆上呐喊啦。

“为什么那么喜欢过山车啊？”

风噼里啪啦迎面打在脸上，名井不得不半阖着眼睛，然后不确定自己的话有没有传达给对方。

“因为感觉快要飞起来了”，凑崎说，“南和我一起把手举起来吧”。

名井喜欢给自己划定安全范围——

什么人不要接近比较好。

什么事做到怎么样的程度就行了，或是不要去做。

可凑崎就像是截然相反的个体，她乐于享受不安定因素。

过山车拐过一个弯，又开始向上攀爬。她想从前的话，凑崎大概会跟她说“不要怕、不要怕”。嗯，不一样了。名井举起了左手，和凑崎的相握，然后通过终点，两个人相扣的手又慢慢落回了栏杆。

“你看也不是很害怕吧。”

到达终点后凑崎这样子说。

08

刚进组的几个星期很忙。

抽空时有联系凑崎，也有询问林娜琏。

“南想知道的话就自己问吧。”

结果被对方这样子说了。就是因为凑崎不会老老实实把近况告诉她啊……

好不容易经纪人告诉她过几天有个两天的假期。

名井南正打算联系负责凑崎的经纪人姐姐，问详细的情况。意想不到地收到了本人的信息，更加令她感到意外的是里面的内容。

「早上起来感觉有点发烧了」

她正想回复，对方就抢先发送了好几条。

「不过已经吃过药了」

「南就好好拍摄吧」

“可以今天帮我请假吗？”

她抬头对副驾驶座上的经纪人说，“或者把我的个人部分提到早上来拍摄，今天基本上都是我个人的部分吧”。

诚然名井很少会提类似的要求，所以经纪人没有当作是无理取闹。

“从后天开始就有两天假期，那个时候的话来不及？”

“来不及”，自家小艺人大有现在就打开车门就跑出去的趋势，经纪人才叹了口气，“我来想办法好了”。

最后是协调下来了。名井打开手机看了看也已经是正午了，预约了新干线到达就差不多是上班族回家的时间，半夜还要赶回去因为接下来还有一天拍摄。

可是变得乱糟糟的也没办法，不去确认下凑崎的情况是不行的。

“南，稍等会，我还有半个小时左右。”

在工作地点接到名井的电话，凑崎惊讶了一瞬，很快就恢复原样，被经纪人催促才匆匆忙忙地说待会儿见吧。

“嗯，没关系。”

名井去了对面的咖啡厅，本想给凑崎点一杯，想想那个人身体还不舒服着呢，最后只点了自己的。光是听电话里的说辞，她差点又要相信对方现在很好，没有任何不妥甚至可以去工作。

半个小时，时间倒是掐得很准。名井抓起了座位上的包，快速地在对方坐到驾驶座上时打开了副驾的门。

“吓了我一跳”，当然她看起来是没有惊讶的样子。

“怎么还开了车来？”

“下班如果很久都打不到车，不是更加麻烦。”

名井伸手去抚她的额头，还有点烫，不过确实是吃了药的样子。凑崎就顺势靠到她身上，吃了药后本来就犯困，杂志拍摄对精神力的要求很高，消磨了她所剩不多的精力，见到名井后困意发酵得更加明显，到了眼睛都张不开的地步。

“可以抱一会儿吗？”

向后摸索着把车窗都关了，凑崎才轻轻地说，并用上了好久没有叫的称呼，叫了“小南”。

放软的姿态让名井靠过去，双手在凑崎背后交合扣住，嘴唇蹭了蹭那个人的耳尖。身体还有些烫，明明没什么肉还是软软的。名井唤了句“纱夏姐姐”还是“姐姐”，其实是不经意说出口的，所以没有在意。

对方僵硬了一瞬，放开这个怀抱，然后开口说还是早点回家吧。

凑崎不喜欢这个称呼、还是不想被她看待成姐姐？

09

“如果凑崎小姐不肯好好配合治疗，会让人很头疼的。”

“嗯，我没有不配合。”

凑崎纱夏的笑容总是游刃有余的，但她半捏起的拳头搁在桌子上、慢慢地渗出了汗。

她着实令心理医生苦恼，是麻烦的病人。年轻的女医生加藤在笑容里加了几分胁迫感，毋庸置疑她一直是优等生，但像是因为她的年龄或是性别还是经常会受到质疑。总归是需要些东西来证明自己的。

“凑崎小姐就在房间里休息会，你今天没有行程吧，晚点告诉我，最让你苦恼的事情是什么，记住这是第一步。”

心理医生慢悠悠地引导着，说话竟产生催眠功效的错觉一样。女艺人明朗的面部表情慢慢被光轮吞噬，如果眼前有镜子的话，她会看到晦暗的、失去光辉的自己，当然是她非常讨厌的、不喜欢的自己。

可能只是最近太累了。

凑崎从来不把疲惫或是难受这样的字样挂在嘴边，一旦放松下来，很快就进入了睡眠。

三年前，她去过名井家楼下，坐在公园里的秋千上。

其实是没有刻意想去的，并非提前规划好，要说的话就是两家离得挺近。凑崎为了买到前几天就看中的包包出去逛街而已，店员又说我们店暂时缺货，去了神户的商城拎着购物袋出来时，发了条信息给林娜琏。

收到回信那会儿她已经坐在距离名井家不远的公园里，秋千摇晃着会发出吱呀吱呀的声音。

“你要跟她谈一谈吗？”

“嗯，姐姐放心吧。”

没什么好谈的，凑崎歪着头抵着秋千想道，前几天名井和平井交往的事她们都已经心知肚明了。她一直将两个队友的关系定义为名井对平井的额外照顾，可是感情的界限本就模糊，她对名井又该怎么说？

温暖的午后，太阳的光辉令木板被炙烤得暖烘烘的。凑崎歪着头靠在钢索上，秋千摇摇晃晃的，她还是发了条信息给名井。内容大致是问对方现在正在干嘛。

“嗯，带ray酱出来散步呢。”

意外获得了宅在家里之外的答案，她听见了有些杂乱的脚步声。在不远处树丛交叠的小径里，名井低头看着手机，掌心松松地包住了绳子的一端。看不太真切表情，斑驳的树影里名井稍作了停顿，轻提嘴角露出了一个笑容。再慢慢地通过青草覆盖的小路，以和午后匹配的悠然姿态离开......

凑崎醒来时觉得头有点儿痛，她揉了揉额角，用微凉的声线问面前的人现在的时间。

“才4点钟，凑崎小姐不过睡了一小时。”

女艺人的心理防线太重，无论如何都很难找到关键下手，她头疼于今天的疗程或许也是如此结束了，因为对方看起来不太好。

“我喜欢的人和其他人交往......”

“嗯？”

“以前最令我苦恼的事，因为不知道怎么做干脆就远离了。”

“然后你现在还喜欢她吗？”

10

凑崎纱夏醒来时是半夜，不知道确切时间，名井南的手搭在她的腰上。

“醒了吗？”

年下挪动身子发出窸窸窣窣的声音，细沙一样温柔又疲惫的声线，没等凑崎搭话，她就自顾自地探身向前，皮肤隔着睡衣贴在一起。

“还有点烫、但是出了汗应该好多了吧。”

“南还没有走？”

“本来想半夜走的，总觉得不放心。”

气氛闹得有点僵之后，两个人都没说什么话，名井却一言不发地跟在凑崎身后，两个人进入住宅。“打扰了”，名井说。“只有两个人，南何必这么拘谨”，凑崎笑起来又是纯良无害的样子，早就已经把刚才的事抛到脑后。

名井舒了口气。凑崎不开口说话时沉下脸就是生人勿近的气质，其实她知道的，每次对方不想答腔兀自想要终结对话就很容易将人隔离，推开又勾住她的脖子不让离开。

太近了的话、太温柔的话，凑崎会被灼伤吗？

就像是她再次称呼对方“姐姐”的时候，凑崎那烫伤般的眼神。

“我有时候想，南那么聪明，居然会不知道，可其实你只会注视自己喜欢的事物吧。”

背过身的人这样说，将自己隔离在墙壁和生硬的背影之中。

名井眨了眨干涩的眼睛，一晚上没睡使得嘴唇也毫无水分。确实，对方说得丝毫没有偏差，同平井的恋情说长不长说短不短，五个月的时间是尚未磨合好的初恋。她曾和平井偷偷地在半夜发信息虽然只隔着一个房间，也会忍不住在人前牵手。那个时候，名井自然而然忘记了周遭的变化。

是谁提出要试着交往的，或许是她吧，然后这不深不浅的恋情有如蝴蝶轻轻扑扇着翅膀，在周围人心中形成了漩涡。

名井的手指爬过凑崎的肋骨，瘦下来之后皮肤将其形状勾勒得分明，慢慢滑下就半搂住了对方。由规律起伏的呼吸和隐晦不明的接受来看，她着实无法判断凑崎是否已经入睡。那个人就杵在原地，不愿意靠近她，也不去远离她。名井小心翼翼地用嘴唇摩挲对方的后颈，浅浅细细的绒毛和干燥的唇瓣刮擦着。

“明天我会有个假期，到时候我再过来可以吧？”

半晌还是没有动静，她的脸捂着被子里面闷闷地叹了气。然后凑崎转过身来，还没来得及被看清表情就钻进了她的颈窝，吐息较平时都要温热，湿润的皮肤许是弄得自己不好受了，便小声地哝哝了两句，说好热。

“南给我带稠鱼烧吧，就你们剧组附近的那家。”

“嗯、嗯”，名井应了两声，说好。

结果窝在她怀里的温度过了约摸二十分钟就要离开了，名井看到光线由薄薄窗帘的缝隙透了进来，床头的电子钟显示的时间是5点钟。她刚从床上爬起来，见对方又有背过身去的趋势。名井的手臂支在凑崎和墙壁之间，看起来像是把那个人圈进了怀里，她低下头，轻轻地吻了对方的额头，连同有些乱糟糟搭在额前的碎发。

凑崎的眼皮抖了抖，但是没有睁开眼睛跟她说告别的话。

11

今天拍摄的部分是女主角和同事间的对戏。

她心里想着凑崎的感冒，勉勉强强拍了几条导演都不是很满意。

临近中午，经纪人给剧组的人买了饮料，便当是粉丝送过来的。名井陷在椅子里，一整夜没有闭眼到凌晨赶回来令她马上被松垮的睡意包围，毕竟不是早年连轴转好几天的时期了。但就算是那会儿，也有成员会忽而哭起来，吧嗒吧嗒地跟小孩似的掉眼泪，除了凑崎之外。凑崎本就很少哭，即便是哭了，转瞬也会笑起来。

她们都觉得凑崎是没有问题的。

“要不要多休息会？”

“再休息的话，今天的部分就拍不完了。”

名井揉了揉额角，慢慢嚼碎便当里的食物。主要的症结是她总是没法很好地去理清同事的心理，明明是喜欢女主角的，却对她的关心拒之千里。

“其实也不难理解吧，就是因为被当做朋友来对待，这样就永远无法打破这层关系”，经纪人姐姐点着名井划出的横线，然后摸了摸下巴，“还不如干脆破坏掉，建立新的关系得了”。

“是这样的吗？”

“嗯......我觉得是。”

和她对戏的若手男优也并不十分理解的样子，只不过是按照剧本来演绎，只是透过他空洞的没有进入角色的眼神，名井还是会想到什么人。

缩影投射在瞳孔里慢慢放大、聚拢成那个人——

她看见了凑崎，薄薄的唇一张一合，既冷淡又抗拒的模样。

“不要再自顾自地把关怀施加到我身上了！”

名井缩了下身子，按照剧本的要求，她不清楚对方为什么会忽然情绪爆发。当然是不知道的，因为女主角同她一样，是专注于什么事物就再看不见别人的那类钝感生物。

就连对方辞职的时候还在说着妥帖的挽留的话。

真是讨厌，名井想。

她的情绪透过了眼神渗透出来，又被导演喊了停。倒是对戏的男优固然演技僵硬、念台词的声音机械，但总归没有太大的过失。

“名井桑，再表现得懵懂一点。”

像是完全不知晓对方的心意，就可以无辜地有恃无恐。但是她已经知道了，凑崎不喜欢她再叫姐姐的原因，连同凑崎喜欢她的事情，都沉甸甸地压在心上，让人喘不过气来。

断断续续反反复复地拍摄了今天的内容，名井苍白着一张脸被许多工作人员说了“明天就好好休息吧”，她抿了抿唇，说辛苦了。

名井想到当时下飞机想要迫不及待地去到凑崎身边，告诉对方自己是依赖着对方把对方当做重要的人，后来这个念头被撞见凑崎和男性艺人一起而打破。好在是没有说的，不然是以多温柔的方式去残忍对待那个人。

从甘甜的梦境里埋葬也好，和过去亲昵的关系告别也好，就算要两个人共同跌入深渊，无论如何她都不会再放手。

12

“我有两天假期，所以要不要去温泉旅行？”

名井攥着两张薄薄的招待券，凑崎倚靠在门板上，然后浅浅地笑了，虽然这不是一个很好的谈话地点。

“如果我不去的话，南会找其他人一起去吗？”

“不会”，名井说，“我会约你下次去别的地方”。

“那就去吧。”

因为要去较为偏远的地方，加上凑崎最近似乎状态不太好的样子，名井干脆租了车。司机并不认得她们，凑崎便阖着眼睡觉，稍稍往名井的方向倾斜。不管是有意还是无意，人总是会偏向比较有安全感的方向吧。

名井不动声色地调整了位置，在她伸手握住凑崎时，对方挣扎了一瞬，出自于本能地握起了拳头。被轻轻拍了手背，那些鼓起的筋络随着本人松开手而放松下来，最后任由名井握住了她的手。

“南，我可以靠一会儿吧？”

“嗯，当然。”

她像是认输般的松弛下来，慢慢挪过来，让自己靠在名井刻意调低的位置的肩膀上。旋紧的螺丝松开之后，名井知道凑崎可能没有处于紧绷的状态了。也难怪会累吧，像是凑崎这样警觉又勉强自己的生存方式。

“虽然有点打扰了，但两位是情侣嘛？”

“嗯”，名井不轻不重地应了一声。

“没有别的意思，只是我听说目的地的宾馆在搞情侣套房的优惠，可能会免单住宿费之类的，可以试一试。”

“啊，谢谢。”

名井见凑崎眼皮抖了抖、睫毛微微颤抖的样子，手指钻进对方的指缝握住，变成了十指相扣的姿势，她贴过去悄悄咬耳朵。

“或许我们会中奖，以前有次一起去吃饭的时候不也有次是免单的。”

“是很久以前的事了。”

“纱夏不喜欢就算了吧。”

以为凑崎不想继续对话，名井刚想缩回来就被拉住了袖子。

“随便你吧”，她说。

13

目的地是个清幽且偏僻的温泉旅馆，进入窄窄的大门之后却发现里面并不小。

名井没有拿出预先准备的两张招待券，而是问前台预定了个情侣套间。

“其实情侣间也没什么特别的吧，可能还没有你本来预订的房间豪华。”

“我只是想试一试普通情侣可能会做的事。”

名井一进房间就开始整理行李。凑崎则是坐在榻榻米上，双臂撑在身后，闻言不再答话，她知道用什么方式让脸皮薄的年下以后不会再提这件事。

凑崎不笑的时候气质骤冷，像是直接冻结的温开水。只是这次名井却没有尴尬地别开头。她蹲下来，遮盖在身上的阴影令凑崎几乎是本能性地想要后退。

“纱夏准备一下吧，待会儿是要先吃饭还是先泡温泉？”

“泡温泉吧，吃饭还太早。”

“好。”

凑崎感受到自己声音里轻微颤抖，咬了咬下唇。

不知怎么回事，她觉得这次回来后和名井的相处变得棘手起来。比如明明硕大的温泉场地空着，名井非要挤到她旁边，占用那凹陷石头旁边的小小空间。不断上攀的热气和皮肤相贴的触感同样磨人。名井黑亮的眸子里盈满了湿意，或许自己也一样吧，凑崎想。再缩在窄小的场地里，可能连呼吸都要受到钳制。

“接下来可能要一个月都见不到面。”

“才刚见面，南好好工作吧。”

汗湿的皮肤相贴着，连说话声音都饱含着水气，让凑崎觉得有点儿难捱。她想从名井身边逃离，却还是滞留在原地。

“可是我会想纱夏。”

什么啊，棘手的原因真的不是她的错觉吧，是真的麻烦。

炙热的视线也好、磨人的肢体纠缠也好，要是逃离的话就会显得是她落败吧。

“南是想好了才说这些的吧，不觉得我很麻烦吗？”

“嗯？”

“当然同情心就不必了，愧疚之类的也不需要”，凑崎主动贴近、划开水面后荡起淅沥沥的水声，“你看，会犹豫吧”。

鼻尖的尖锐疼痛让名井发出了模糊的呜咽般的声音，意识到自己是被咬了一口，她眨了眨冒出生理性泪水的眼睛。不甚清晰的视线中，凑崎似乎是要远离她，名井捉着对方的手臂，然后吻了上去。

刚开始偏离了方向，嘴唇贴在凑崎的唇角，她的舌尖碰到对方的唇瓣，听见了短促的呼吸声。

“唔，小南……”

猫尾巴扫过的瘙痒感在心里荡开，狮子般张牙舞爪的气势变成了被拔了牙的猫。凑崎就这样闭着眼睛、睫毛轻颤，像是什么易碎的工艺品。

名井视线清晰起来，但也随之阖上眼睛，鼻尖碰到了对方的。是因为凑崎的鼻梁很挺吧，她想。被轻轻咬着下唇，凑崎不由自主地微张开唇瓣。

蒸腾起的热气阻挡了其他人的目光，凑崎背靠着身后的岩石，搅和着因为动作而产生水声的温泉，被放开时才意识到身体的绵软和几近漫长的眩晕感。

“是觉得不舒服了吗？”

名井的声音像是轻拍着的潮水，让凑崎不由自主倚靠着对方，但是身体的脱力感不停地从另一个方向拽着她。

“我们先回房间吧。”

没有得到回答，此前也不是没有凑崎晕倒在桑拿房或是在浴室睡着的先例，大大扣取了她的信用度，所以年下便擅自做了决定。

两个人回到房间花费了相当的工夫，名井松松垮垮的浴衣被凑崎扯到露出领口，本人似乎没有察觉到，就这样俯下身子来查探凑崎的情况。

“还是会很不舒服？我去倒杯水吧，可能是脱水了。”

今天名井在她面前的话也变多了吧，絮絮叨叨的，不知道擅自思考了什么，凑崎闭着眼睛想。

这份贴心毋庸置疑是她曾经渴求的，但总有种自己的内里全部被剖开来摆着对方面前的感觉，令她觉得不自在。

名井被轻扯了下，虽然不是很大的力道，她同样手脚发软地、简单就重新跌回榻榻米。

身上的人遮挡住了灯光，名井唤了句对方的名字，那个人低低地应了一声。就开始神态专注地扯着她的腰带，牵扯着浴衣的一侧完全滑下肩膀。

凑崎的动作也算不上温柔，每次对名井做这样的事时仿佛是某种警示，要她好好保持距离。

名井费力地抬起些身子，环住了凑崎的后颈，然后亲了亲她的额头。略显急躁的动作马上又让她落回了地面，凑崎因着撞击声稍作了停顿。

最后两个人都躺在榻榻米上，好一会儿谁都没有说话。

“那个时候”，凑崎开了个头，唤回了名井几近空白的意识，“你只把我当作是姐姐吧，对桃就不是”。

“我一直要逼着南去毁掉过去的这些。”

凑崎侧过身子来，不自主地蜷缩起身子，就像过去每次在名井家醒来时一样。

“那就毁掉吧”，名井的声音还有点喘，本来覆在眼睛上的手也拿下来了，短发显得她成熟了点、看起来也有了些棱角，“再建立我们两个人的”。

14

第二天睁开眼睛时像还未醒酒的人一样头晕目眩，名井只记得说完那番话后本是想盯着对方回答的，后来因为太困了不知不觉就睡着了。

昨天是抱着凑崎睡着的，至少现在那个人还枕着她的手臂睡觉。

应该是没有问题吧……？

她用空余的另一只手摸了摸鼻子，像是以前就算有对别人产生恋心，但是缠绵悱恻的豪言壮语真的一次都没有说过。

于是那只手再度覆上眼皮，大约比平时的温度要高一些吧。

名井稍稍挪了下身子，侧头便看见自己肩膀的齿痕，暗红色大概需要几天才能褪去吧，酸痛感更是如影随形的，仅仅是抓到丢在一边的手机都很费力。

有经纪人的未读信息，说是要等放假后要找她谈话，语气颇为严肃，但名井不知道具体的事由，正想着如何去回复，凑崎就从背后抱住了她。

手机摔到了榻榻米上，名井小声惊呼了下，听见对方的笑声，旋即想道，算了，回去再说吧。

第二天只是简单吃了饭，又去泡了回温泉就去退房了。

“果然就没有中奖吧，哪有次次都好运的。”

“嗯，我倒是觉得挺好运的。”

名井这样子说，难得直率的话语反倒叫凑崎没什么话可说了，但被牵住手时也没有反对。

租用的汽车在弯弯折折的小径上慢慢跑着、身后的温泉旅馆快要缩成一个黑点，凑崎就又靠向名井的肩膀，惹得关节酸痛地发出了抗议。但是除此之外一切都挺好的，那个时候名井想。

15

是有多久没见到凑崎了呢？

名井输入锁屏密码、到最后一个数字时停了下来，如此循环往复了几次。她咬了咬下唇，简单的动作却没能一口气完成，最终手机滑进了口袋。

自然是没有来自于凑崎纱夏的任何信息。两天一夜的温泉旅行太过于梦幻，以至于她们在结束后都有点儿怅然若失。

“名井桑，要开始下午的拍摄了。”

“好的，麻烦了。”

名井站起来同工作人员微微颔首，垂下来的黑发遮挡了半边的眼睛，充满颓败又优雅的气质。因为她的个人工作多了，也不能总是沉默地藏在队友身后，偶尔会有类似于应酬的场面，尤其是回到这个重视礼数的国家。

她想起回到剧组之前的晚上，两个人躺在凑崎家的床上，对方捉着她的手指，名井便单手敲着手机来回复妈妈的信息。又轻又柔的触感像是偷腥的猫舔舐着指腹，当她意识到羽毛般的吻缓缓落下时，遮盖住耳际的头发又起到了良好的掩藏作用。

名井就这现在的姿势，手指慢慢扣紧、撑在凑崎的两侧。先是吻过对方的鼻梁，唇舌触及到齿尖时，对方软绵绵又甜腻声音。其实凑崎就是这样，稍稍有点儿虚张声势，真的到接吻的时候，会因为气短而停下来喘息，眼睛里含着的水汽使得她的眸子如同漂亮又脆弱的器皿，也让她和纸片一样易折。

不知道该如何定义现在的关系。

她虽然刻意强调了好几次两个人是情侣，但凑崎一次都没有承认过。

死皮赖脸着实不是名井的风格。

这样想着，她的吻有了偏差，斜斜地印在对方的唇角，然后用舌尖碰着唇边的液体，凑崎吞吐的白气就喷洒在名井的唇瓣上，形成暧昧的热流。

第二天的名井提着包，走到门口又折返回来，盘腿坐在床边的地板上写了张小纸条，叮嘱凑崎有事要联系她。有些事情通过短讯就能说明，可总归是会少了生活的气息。

一同被回想起来的还有当天经纪人对她说的话，其实可能早就有所准备，但和亲耳听见的感受还是不同的——

这两天......你和纱夏去温泉被私生饭拍到了，这还不是重点，公司已经压下来了。但是之后，南想好了吗？果然没有真正去思考到这一步吧，以后想着如何保持距离吧。

经纪人姐姐难得一点儿笑容都没有，名井知晓事态的严重性，其实是态度不算强硬的通牒，会显得稍微人性化些。

“我知道了。”

“南真的知道了吗？”

“嗯，我会有分寸的，拜托您向公司传达这件事不要告诉凑崎。”

在经纪人的印象里，名井一贯是乖巧听话的类型，就好比班级里安安静静待在角落的优等生。但她又旋即想到，这样的学生内心藏着怎样的漩涡从来都是不为人知的，若是生出端倪便是特大风暴。名井的面容太过于平静，得知消息有一瞬的惊讶，但马上就沉稳下来了，就像是......像是早已经知道事情会发展到这个地步。

“是因为纱夏的身体原因吗？”

“有多少人知道？”

名井沉吟了一会，终于还是闷闷地开口，仿佛问题的答案比经纪人的告诫更令她上心。

“身边的几个工作人员大概都多多少少知道点，成员的话我也不清楚。”

“也就是说，她反而是瞒着我的。”

“纱夏说是工作需要。”

名井可以想象凑崎是以怎样漫不经心地口吻跟工作人员说，她定然是轻笑着说自己要是出状况了是什么原因之类的，和玩笑话似的。如果不是有必要，凑崎大概不会和任何人提起。之前名井和替凑崎治疗的医生见过面，女医生挑着眉毛打量了她一番，翻开笔记本到某一页给她看。

“是名井吧”，她说得笃定，没有用疑问句。

“是......”

“这是凑崎小姐某次治疗后写的，我问她是不是一直有喜欢的人，如果难以回答就写下来。”

直到当天的治疗结束，凑崎才在笔记本上写了名字，歪斜得厉害的字体根本就不像是本人的字迹，甚至有中断的现象。

“我想，叫这个名字的人可能会来吧，那么凑崎小姐就距离治愈近了一步。”

离别那天的吻也好，要保持距离的话也好，和女医师的话纠缠着向截然相反的两端拉扯，她们两个却仍旧徘徊在浑浑噩噩暧昧不清的地步。

不是朝前踏步，就该缩回来了，已经到了这样的时候。

16

凑崎没有主动联系她，名井发送的几条无关紧要的关于日常的信息被一律回复了“嗯”、“好”之类的话。

“过几天就是庆功宴了，名井桑这次可不能逃了。”

导演是个四十多岁、蓄着胡腮的中年男子，说话时习惯性紧盯着对方的眼睛。

“您说笑了，之前的聚餐我确实有事。”

“是嘛，这次会来的吧？”

“嗯”，名井拨了拨头发，然后短发钻过她的指缝滑下来，“当然”。

可没有人告诉她凑崎会在。

抹上了明艳色号的口红和她黑色的一袭长裙在光鲜亮丽的场合也是最夺睛的存在，她的仪态极好，微微仰着下巴，露出了形状好看的脖颈。当然名井不得不在意她挽住了导演的胳膊，凑崎可没有参演他们的剧集，连客串都没有，出现在这里显得突兀，只是说她能够保持泰然自若，将惊讶的目光收进眼底再摆出规整的浅笑，好似自己本就该出席。

今天好歹没有媒体的参与，名井想着可以安安静静找个角度待到结束为止，凑崎的出现打破了她的全部计划。

名井呷了一口红酒，暗红色的液体沿着杯口落回去，隔着酒杯，看见凑崎缓缓地朝着自己走来。对方把手搭在导演的胳膊上，酒杯里盛着的液体好似在每一下摇晃中都会由杯口溢出，最后却还是被禁锢在容器内。

“看不出来名井桑酒量挺好。”

“今天这样的日子不多喝几杯未免太扫兴”，名井摸了摸自己的脸颊，开始有点儿发烫了，但由酒杯里的倒影看，她仍旧被妆容包裹着冷白色的面容，吐出的白气模糊了举起的酒杯，她嘟哝道，“是庆功宴呀”。

也许是目光过分明显，凑崎眯着眼笑，和名井的杯子碰了一下，她说，辛苦小南了。这句话没有在几天前的联络里说，也没有等到两个人私下重聚时说，偏偏撂在盛大的场合里、以公式的口吻祝贺她。

名井那句“谢谢”就悬在喉咙口，无论如何都没法说出，也不甘心咽下。她的手指沿着杯沿来回摩擦，看着面前的人口红消融在红酒里，露出原本的淡粉的唇色。

“我先去那边，凑崎桑和名井是同个组合的吧，你们先聊。”

名井恍然从对方湿润的嘴唇上挪走视线，慌慌张张呷了一口酒，酒杯彻底空了，只残留了些淡红色、却是晕开了。她感受到自己吞吐之间的温度，这样的感知在碰到凑崎时变得明显。酒杯放置到桌子上之后，于她的视线中摇晃了几下，名井抓住了凑崎的手腕，不远处经纪人的目光明显地朝着她们投射过来。

“纱夏、纱夏......为什么不回我信息？”

“小南喝醉了，我都有回的。”

“等于没回。”

名井想起对方回复的“嗯”或是“好”，非常孩子气地嘟哝。

“那你希望我回什么？”

凑崎挪了下身子，离她近了，略略俯下身，今天穿的是抹胸礼服，弯下腰会由黑色的礼服中窥见皮肤，从名井的角度明晃晃地模糊在视线里。她朝前一步，挡住了凑崎。

“去卫生间，我帮你调整一下吧，好像有点松开了”，名井皱了眉头。

凑崎依言尾随着她，两个人一前一后地进入到相对狭小的场合。然后名井不说话了，真的双手绕过对方的后颈去做些调整。

是凑崎先把吻印到她唇上的，名井记得。不知道从什么时候开始，对方就被自己抵在洗手台亲吻，甚至最后坐到了洗手台面上。带着酒气和湿润的吻一个接一个地落在发间和颈部，凑崎揉了揉她的头发，含着撩拨意味的，摸着名井的耳垂。

于是名井凑过去和她接吻。由背后的镜子映照出凑崎背部和肩膀的线条，像精美的装饰品让人想要收藏起来。

名井将嘴唇贴近了对方的肩膀，两只手从背后收拢，抱住了凑崎。

在沉默不语地继续进行下去之前，她忽然松开了怀抱。凑崎染着淡粉色的肩头晃晃悠悠地模糊在眼底，但似乎谁都没有惊讶、也没有抗议，不管是维系着荒诞的关系，还是进行着不可告人的行为。

“南想说什么，从刚刚开始就一直有话想要说吧。”

“我们不会分开的、对不对？”

名井咬着唇，比起过问凑崎出现的原因，或是凑崎和导演的关系，这是她更想知道的、迫切想从对方口中得到确切的答案。

17

凑崎没有回答名井。

她拒绝回答的时候会抬起下颚，勾起眼尾含笑看着对方。其实凑崎一直是狡猾的人，懂得拿捏分寸又擅于轻易的俘获人心。除了对名井南之外，想到曾经自己是撒个娇、叫声“纱夏姐姐”就能让对方答应她任何请求的唯一存在，没得到回应的郁卒慢慢瘪下去，像气球缩成小小一团。名井南很清楚，这些情绪膨胀的话是会爆炸的，虽然现在蜷缩在某个角落，但它们发出无节奏的鼓点如同另一颗心脏。

她心里有声音说，要温柔地对待凑崎。

另外的、不断折磨着她的声音又说，把那个人揉碎在怀里吧......

洗手台上残余的水渍濡湿了凑崎的裙子，混合着酒气和热度的湿润吐息缠绕着名井的耳垂。从天花板还是哪意外跌落的水珠在台面上飞溅。名井捕捉到对方一闪而过惊讶的表情，她把凑崎的脑袋轻轻按在肩头，抚弄了几下头发。“纱夏姐姐”，她不知道是什么促使自己说出这个称呼的，或许是这样子说了就有错觉会被容许任何，跟个讨糖吃的孩子似的。

对着湿润的、微红的眼眶，名井不由自主地把嘴唇贴了过去，颤抖的眼皮几乎是连血管都能让她感受到。“小南”，凑崎终于这样子回答她，名井堵住了对方的唇，伸手把骨骼勾勒得分明的后背拥入怀中。

想到方才男人粗糙的手掌也抚过凑崎的腰际，名井明白自己除了担心之外，更多的是烦躁。那个人不是导演的话，没有处于公众场合，她或许会端着酒杯从男人的头顶浇下。未免太不符合她一贯的举止。可是对象是凑崎，这才是致使她的冷静自持和彬彬有礼都饱受炙烤的源头。

刚刚对方已经喝了不少的酒，唇瓣温热且柔软，她忍不住在薄薄的唇上轻咬了两下。名井对着镜子，看见了自己沾上了凑崎了口红，两个人都胸腔起伏地喘着气，然后她伸出手，摸了摸那褪去了口红显得苍白的、看起来冷淡十分的唇。指尖的摩挲之下，淡色的唇瓣慢慢变得殷红，口红被抹得更花了。

“南，我们该出去了”，凑崎忽然偏过脸，“就算用酒喝得太多人不舒服的借口也已经太久了”。

“好”，名井听话地去整理对方的衣服，凑崎也装作没有窥见年下此前的失控。

她们一前一后地走出令人胸闷的场合，才心有余悸地想到被别人撞见的后果。和凑崎在一起会失去她惯有的冷静，理智被融化得粘粘糊糊，于是她也随之变得晕头转向。名井叹了口气，见对方已经重新涂了口红，当时甚至是自己方才亲手给凑崎涂上的。那会儿凑崎揪着她背部的衣料，声音沙哑地询问“口红花了怎么办”，名井才慢慢答道“不然用我带的吧”。揭开她充满私心的意图，似乎是感受到强烈目光的导演转过头来，反倒是凑崎拉了下对方的手肘，用酒杯碰了下男人手里的。

凑崎没有再看她，明明是知道名井注视着自己。

酸涩或是嫉妒等疯狂的情绪沉积下来，名井将它们定义为独占欲。

18

这样的心情是好是坏？

名井后知后觉地发现自己是太迟思考到这个问题了，按照她谨慎的性格，早在第一次和凑崎逾越时就该想到的。她不喜欢危险的关系，不喜欢悬而未决的轻率。

随着新剧的上映，她出席的活动有增无减，原以为拍完戏就能好好聊一聊也事与愿违，实在是没有时间和在韩国活动的凑崎见面。

“名井小姐和凑崎小姐是队友吧，关系很好吗？”

后台发呆的时刻，导演不动声色地挨过来说道。名井本想发给凑崎的line也因为犹豫而停顿，界面重新回到桌面。她按了锁屏键，皱了皱眉头。险些说出“纱夏喜欢我”这样无益又幼稚的话来。

“成员们关系都很好”，她思索着不给凑崎添麻烦的答案。

“那么可以告诉我凑崎小姐的喜好吗？”

“如果您想要明目张胆地展开追求，只会给她造成困扰。”

“凑崎小姐和我很像，我们相互欣赏。”

名井伸出的舌尖濡湿了自己的上唇，她习惯性舔唇的动作，不管是紧张或是情绪波动时。

精明的男人没有因此而恼怒，他气定神闲地抚平领带的褶皱，运筹帷幄的样子难免令人不舒服。虽然大抵和凑崎有相似之处，但绝非是同一类人。

“既然如此，您应该知道纱夏的喜好吧，就算不知道自己去了解才是正常的吧。”

“宣传期还没结束，名井小姐不打算配合我？”

“工作的事情我会。”

她撂下话就上台了，镁光灯喀拉喀拉闪烁着。名井眯了眯眼睛复又睁开。莫名想起某次活动，大概是早期的，自己还会紧张于大众媒体齐刷刷的目光，凑崎无声又隐秘地勾着她的小指，镜头转过去后小声叫着“南”。

最近总是会想到的，和凑崎两个人的回忆，打开的旧相册一页一页往前翻着。

名井再次确定自己讨厌抓绕着心口的不确定感，可是她喜欢凑崎。

19

组合回归的日程愈发疏散，大多都是成员的个人活动时间。等待是名井最擅长的事，不包括这次的话。昨天的宣传结束后抓着睡眼惺忪的经纪人姐姐说明天要请假的决定差点吓得人蹦起来打她脑袋，鉴于知道她和凑崎之间的事，对方的目光就更奇怪了。

“南之前跟我保证过吧。”

她简直要叹气了，如果面前的人不是组合里最为乖巧的存在的话。

“我答应过在公共场合谨慎些，也说了那段时间会保持距离”，她使劲咬着下唇，眼眸黑亮，“所以我已经一个月没有见到凑崎了”。

“后天的行程我看过一遍，需要准备的发言也已经背熟了，明天晚上就会回来的。”

“这么说南已经订好飞机票了？”

“是......这件事还请不要告诉其他人。”

私人行程也不排除被人拍到，风险不可谓没有，依照名井谨慎细腻的性格不可能都没有考虑过。名井抬起她天生湿漆漆的眼眸，里面有被粉丝形容的凄婉色彩，但更深的地方是下了决心后的坚定。她其实是了解的，毕竟作为经纪人相处了5、6年，知道名井虽然大部分时候都很随和，但下了决定后便执拗得无法撼动。

那道目光直视着她的第三分钟，经纪人终于撇开脸，她说，算了，如果社长要怪罪的话我也没办法帮你。

“姐姐就说不知道就好了，全部都是我的任性妄为。”

名井确实成熟了不少，也比以前更加适合微卷的短发了，不知为何还带着股青涩气息，被融合得很好。她明明快走出房间了，想到了什么而停下来，朝着对方弯腰鞠了躬。

按了门铃后，意识到把自己捂得严严实实的太像可疑人物，名井刚想拿掉鸭舌帽，凑崎就已经打开门放她进来了。

“太草率了吧。”

名井嘟嘟哝哝的，看着睡眼朦胧的人把自己摔进沙发。

“因为知道是南啊”，凑崎笑道，她的头发还没干，透着些水汽，笑容像网一样罩住了名井，“我怎么会认不出”。

这里就是深渊。

名井往前踏了一步之后想着，她们都只会堕落到更狭隘、黑暗、幽深的地方，不见天日、不可告人，也可能会有人不会原谅这样的行为。

她又往前走着，凑崎懒洋洋地窝在沙发里，睡意磨去了她的任何锋利的棱角和防备，她们也不像一个月都没有交谈过的人。因为凑崎张开手臂的动作过于自然，她知道对方有隐瞒着什么，也清楚记得几十天之前发生的事被警告过的话。

直至湿漉的发尾带来的清晰触感几乎要令人颤栗，名井也确实有点停不下颤抖。

仅仅是简单的触碰而已，她不晓得一个月以来坚韧又脆弱的防线会轻易绷断，就在凑崎面前。未免过于孩子气。名井懊恼地用手背蹭了蹭眼睛，睫毛上还挂着眼泪。

“好久没看到南哭了。”

凑崎的瞳孔收缩了下，睡意也被赶走了一半，原本以为对方忽然跑来是要询问她之前的原因，她也正打算向名井解释，可砸到手臂的滚烫的泪水噎得人说不出话。

以前是怎么安慰名井来着。仿佛过于久远的记忆被她整个儿尘封。自以为和她相处的已经是长大了成熟了的名井，就像凑崎总以为对方聪明得很，怎么会不懂得自己在想什么，所以不是没有过抱怨。如果名井是知晓了仍旧搁置着她的感情，未免太令人难过了。

事实上，不是没有对方偶尔会变得格外笨拙的可能性的。

凑崎安抚性质地揉了几下对方头顶，几乎已经止住眼泪的年下又抽抽搭搭起来。虽然相当可怜，凑崎还是心软得一塌糊涂。

她压过去，一下一下地用唇瓣摩擦着对方眼睛下方红彤彤的脆弱皮肤。

“不会离开你的”，凑崎终是做了听起来不太符合自己性格的发言。

20

眼睛里含着水汽的名井漂亮得像应该装进玻璃器皿的玫瑰。

凑崎想，从以前开始就这么想，她会去保护纯白无瑕的年下，但自己已经在圈子里沾染了太多的色彩，对于名井也难谈得上保护了。可她总归是舍不得离开的，每当被名井抱住时，跟着血液奔腾同时铭刻在内的“不要离开我”化作了鲜红的印记、温热的交缠，然后慢慢变得黯淡。

这样的游戏或许能将名井束缚住。琉璃般澄净的面庞上呈现出困惑、烦恼还有可能连她自己也不知道的沉迷......

“南其实还是小孩子吧”，凑崎笑了笑，同从前那样逗弄她，“以前哭的时候不是还会躲到被子里吗？”

她感觉到有温热而柔软的触感扫过鼻尖，然后是齿尖，但只停留了几秒、没有使力咬下。名井把手伸进凑崎的衬衫，开始亲她，细致地由鼻尖一路吻到锁骨，用鼻尖蹭了蹭。说出的话也变得湿润而模糊。

“今天去床上吧。”

过去不安的表现终是被拆穿，凑崎没有做太多的坚持。结果到了卧室，名井把手指探进她湿润的头发就起身去拿吹风机了，凑崎抬了抬眉毛，没有说话。对方的动作过细致了，以至于每次指尖刮过后颈的皮肤凑崎都会忍不住颤抖。沉默却不让她觉得气氛压抑的时间慢慢流淌着，最后在名井起身去把吹风机放到床头柜之后拉住了对方的手腕。

“要是痛的话，我也不会停下来，但是你可以咬我的肩膀。”

名井哭过之后的眼眶是红的，微醺般的沙哑声线低低地同凑崎说。吻停留在鼻尖上又离开像翩飞的蝴蝶一样轻巧，偏偏指尖压下时连凑崎的灵魂都感到颤栗。她不由自主地环住名井的后颈。齿间将要闭合之前被对方温柔地挑弄开，她微张着嘴喘气，稍稍被压制的声音比海妖的声音还要魅人。于是名井没忍住又辗转地咬了几下凑崎的下唇。不同于此前急促而短暂的做这种事，绵长的情事几乎消磨了凑崎所有的体力。

拨开她汗湿的额发，吻和身下的动作都没有停摆，名井的温柔和粗暴几乎要将对方撕裂。凑崎留下的殷红齿痕隐隐作痛着。

“纱夏，我在这里”，名井凑到她耳边说。

“南......抱一下我。”

凑崎紧闭着眼睛，睫毛还沾着生理性泪水。她习惯性选择在沙发上做的原因，是狭窄场所带给人的安全感吧。尽管如此，年上还是说了“不会离开你的”。

名井觉得这个拥抱太过于紧密，就好像彼此都被嵌进了怀里。

“我需要给你拿药吗？”

蜷缩着身子半阖着眼睛的人费力抬起眼皮，她的腿还缠着名井的。还是刚刚动作太重了，名井这样说的时候，凑崎用手指堵住了对方微微嗡动的湿润唇。

当然年下同样湿漉漉的眼神每回看了其实都让她心软。

“我最近已经不怎么需要吃药了，因为南在身边这件事比较让人安心吧。”

凑崎说：“可能南就是我的药吧。”

21

第二天起床已经很晚了。

首先是凑崎醒来就差不多到了正午时间，加之年上难得黏黏糊糊地半阖着眼睛就要讨抱抱，名井摸了摸鼻尖挪过去，两个人不知什么时候又挨在一起睡着了。

到终于起了床，名井的手笨拙地在背后缠绕着围裙的带子，凑崎就用手撑着下颚，看会儿电视，偶尔会把视线投到厨房，倒是没有丝毫想去帮忙的意思。

“纱夏家里东西太少了”，她听见名井含糊的抱怨。

“因为平时都不太烧饭。”

“喔。”

名井边偷偷打了个哈欠，边给煎蛋翻了个面。嘴唇蹭过后颈绒毛的触感几乎让把鸡蛋甩出锅去，她捂着露在短发之外的红红耳尖，用惯有淡淡的声线问对方晚饭想吃什么。

“南”，凑崎轻轻叫了声，“南真的不问我之前的事吗？”

“如果你不愿意的话。”

“本来昨天就是打算告诉你的。导演当时说发现了我的事，所以我自然想到了是我们的事”，凑崎顿了顿说，“后来试探了几回发现那个导演只是对很多女艺人都这么说，因为在圈子里的人几乎都会有些把柄吧，本来就是这种圈子。”

“但是姐姐只做了表面功夫吧”，名井关了火，转身去拿冰箱里其他食材，“我知道的，虽然知道，但还是会觉得不安”。

“看到别人搂着你就会觉得不舒服。”

“出现和男艺人的花边新闻说实在的也不喜欢。”

“想着电视剧之后的宣传统统不去算了吧。”

“这样可不行。”

见名井说得孩子气又郑重其事，凑崎咬了口她的鼻尖。以后会有非常长的日子，没办法改变如此的现状，可都不是最糟糕的时候了。

22

年末变得更加繁忙了。

由于个人活动增多，凑崎更是有了她个人活动以来第一次的走红毯。久违的紧张感袭来，她点开ins发现名井上次更新还在前一周，是早就看过的内容。看完成员们最近上传的内容也没能消除紧张的情绪，凑崎用指腹夹了夹自己的脸，然后给名井传了条信息。

很快她想起来对方今天也是有个人活动的，但消息马上被标记成了已读，只是没有回信。

“纱夏”，经纪人拍拍她的肩膀，“快轮到你了，准备一下”。

“好”，她于是把手机转交给经纪人姐姐，咬了咬下唇。

“难得你会紧张。”

“这样的场合一个人总是会紧张的嘛”，凑崎垂在耳际的头发重新拢好，撒娇般地向经纪人姐姐讨要了一个拥抱。在将口红印别在对方脸上之前，好歹被阻止了。

想起刚出道时，上台前她会主动捏住名井的手，问对方是否紧张，年下才会低着头老老实实嗯了声。

她自以为充当了守护者的角色，其实名井在身边时获得安心感的还有自己。最后瞥向手机屏幕也再没有亮起来。

凑崎纱夏深吸了一口气，她的锁骨和蝴蝶骨都很好的被深色晚礼服勾勒出来，在镁光灯恍惚是浅棕色的瞳孔里含着些狡黠和成熟的韵致。有关注着自己的姿态还是颇为得体的，可能笑容多少僵硬了点。红毯两旁拉起的警戒线之外分隔着有部分是她的粉丝、也有她们组合的饭。

那样盛大、欢庆、热烈的场合，凑崎觉得自己的灵魂被分割成两半，一部分沉浸在思绪里，另一部分隐隐约约能接受到外界的信息。稍稍喘不过气来，她装作是提了提衣服地捂着胸口。

前几天凑崎去复诊的时候，医生照例放到躺椅让她休息。

到醒来的为止，她奇妙地做了许多关于过去的梦，虽然后来全部都忘了。医生也不知是被临时叫去有事还是怎样，凑崎面对空无一人的房间嘀咕了两句。

面前平铺着本记事本，她认出是几个月前在上面写下“名井南”三个字的那本。如今再看到未免有点儿不好意思。

但眼前展示的并非是她的笔迹，“致凑崎纱夏”，郑重其事的开头写着。

“我前几天思考，共度一生这个词可能现在的年纪难以体会。但是如果可以的话，我想在你的冰箱里塞满食物，在没有通告的时候两个人窝在家里，或者我会装作你的饭来参加活动。”

“请你……”

至红毯的末端，凑崎看见有个人将自己捂得严实，正在接近台面的边缘，她的思绪因而被打断。

她的猜测连自己都觉得天方夜谭，可灵魂急促地鼓动着，心跳砰砰咚咚得分明，拉回了全部的意识。

名井其实不太喜欢这种场合吧，作为工作的一部分来说会充分展现艺人的素养，但平日里绝对是想要把自己塞进安静的房间的。何况是举着捧花这样的张扬举动。太不现实了，凑崎揉了揉眉心，不要是她的错觉才好。

在接近红毯尽头的地方，名井将口罩拉到下颚处，亲了亲那捧花。凑崎经过时尽量装作自然地接下了她的花。

尽管过不了多久花束就转交给了工作人员，她在结束工作后仍旧找人把花要了回来。

名井今天是开车来的，凑崎收到了“来地下车库”的信息。

“不会被记者拍到认出来吗？”

不知为何，她的语调没有恼怒或是生气。

“可是因为想着纱夏一个人的话会不会忽然想我。”

“也没有到那种程度吧。”

凑崎扭过身子，把花束放置到后座，想找个别的话题。

“为什么要亲吻那束花？”

“总有一天我会在那种场合亲吻你，在之前就先用这个来代替吧。”

名井取下了口罩，贴过来的时候凑崎闭上了眼睛。

这其实是她第一次在和名井接吻的时候闭着眼睛。但是她想，现在的话，把自己交给对方也未尝不可。

“纱夏觉得可以的话，请你和我在一起吧。”

医生桌子上的记事本里，在她写下“名井南”的后一页如是写着这么一段话。


End file.
